batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Bat Part II
| season = 1 | number = 62 | image = File:Shadow_of_the_Bat_II_TC.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 14, 1993 | director = Frank Paur | writer = Brynne Stephens | story = | teleplay = | music = Harvey Cohen | previous1 = Shadow of the Bat Part I | next1 = Mudslide | previous2 = Shadow of the Bat Part I | next2 = Blind as a Bat }} Shadow of the Bat, Part II is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It follows the origin story of Barbara Gordon as Batgirl, which started in the first part episode. It is also notable for being the second two-parter episode featuring Two-Face as the main villain. "Shadow of the Bat, Part II" was the 58th produced episode and the 62nd episode aired. Synopsis Batman has been captured by Two-Face and his gang, leaving Robin to do the investigation behind Commissioner Gordon's framing. However, Robin will find an unusual partner in Batgirl, who is also on the path to clear her father's name and the information she has uncovered about acting commissioner Gil Mason will help them on their quest. Plot Robin suspects that Gil Mason is involved with the imprisonment of Commissioner Gordon and decides to investigate the man a little closer. Mason walks impatiently on the balcony of his bulding, when Robin arrives at the nearest rooftop from Mason's building and takes a look at the man. Robin then notices that Batgirl has come to investigate the man and asks her to stop pretending being a hero. Mason's phone starts ringing and Robin shoots a microphone towards the man to listen the conversation. Batgirl is unable to hear and she pulls out her binoculars and manages to read the address of the place where Mason is going to go. Robin goes on his way to the abandoned subway entrance, where he heard Mason was going and Batgirl does the same using her own methods. Upon arriving, Batgirl notices that there are some thugs guarding the place, but Robin is taking them down silently one by one. Batgirl makes her way inside to the subway station and finds a group of people gathered near the rail tracks. The person who called Mason was Two-Face and he called Mason to verify that "Matches Malone" isn't an undercover cop. While they were discussing, "Malone"; or rather Bruce; notices Robin's presence in the scene and tries to act natural. Batgirl approaches Robin and she stumbles with the foot of one of Two-Face's thugs, making Robin drop the smoke pellets he was planning on using. The distraction caused by the smoke, allows Bruce to attack his captors and warns Robin about the danger. Two-Face's thugs start shooting at Robin and Batgirl while Two-Face realizes that Malone is in fact Batman in disguise and starts shooting at him. Bruce finds cover from the attacks and after a while, Two-Face and his gang leave the subway station but before, they drop a couple of grenades that causes the entrance to collapse. In order to be sure that Batman and the sidekicks don't follow them, Two-Face detonates some explosives in the subway tunnel, causing the water from the river to flow inside the subway. Robin gives Bruce the Batsuit and when he is fully equipded they notice the water coming from the tunnel. The whole place starts to fill with water and Batman makes a hole in the ceiling by attaching plastic explosives at the end of the Grapple Gun. Robin uses his batrope and manages to cling it to the street outside. They let Batgirl climb first and before she leaves, Robin gives her two Batarangs; just in case she needs them. Once Batgirl is outside, she tries to drop the batrope down again, but the water flow carries Batman and Robin away from the exit. Batman and Robin get inside and old train wagon where there was a bit of air left. Batman pulls the brakes from the train and the wagon starts moving along with the water. The wagon crashes against a wall and creates a hole in it, that the dynamic duo use to get out of the death trap. Meanwhile, at the Gotham City Jail, a couple of thugs tear down the wall from Commissioner Gordon's cell and take the man with them, saying something about Rupert Thorne. Harvey Bullock witnesses the moment and is left in shock and disbelief. Barbara tries to warn the police about Gordon being in danger, but instead she learns about his supposed breakout. At the Bayshore Wharf, Gordon is held prisoner by Two-Face and his gang. Mason is there as well and he will personally kill Gordon in order to get rid of the only obstacle on his way to being Commissioner, and probably Mayor; and he also mentions his intentions of taking Barbara with him; but before he pulls the trigger, he is disarmed by a well aimed batarang thrown by Batgirl. Then, she uses a smoke grenade to distract the thugs and allow Gordon to escape. Batgirl and Gordon are safe but they are outnumbered. At that moment, Batman and Robin arrive and take down all of Two-Face's henchmen. Batman then fights Two-Face and in the end, he captures the criminal without much effort. Batgirl notices that Mason is trying to escape using a boat and she jumps to catch him. She climbs up the boat and starts fighting Mason; who manages to pull away her cowl, revealing her identity. Mason is shocked and Barbara takes the chance and knocks him down. However, the boat is out of control and heading towards the Statue of Justice. Batgirl takes Mason and jumps in the water with him, before the boat crashes against the statue. Some days later, Commissioner Gordon is exonerated from all charges and Mason is in coma, but convicted for all the crimes. When Summer Gleeson asks Gordon about Batgirl, he replies that she is just as welcome in Gotham as Batman. Barbara, who is behind Gordon, smiles widely, while Bruce Wayne tells Dick Grayson that he has a feeling they will be seeing her again. To which Barbara quietly replies, "I wouldn't be at all surprised." Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Frank Paur Category:Soundtrack by Harvey Cohen Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Two-Face Episodes